Worst Case Scenario
by Sunnyvalley
Summary: You know I'll always love you right?" "Oh My Gosh! You're breaking up with me?" Chad always thinks of the worst case scenario. Twist ending. Channy! Read and Review! Hope you enjoy, T for safety because I doubt it could be a "disney" episode


**Hey guys! I know I need to upload the second to last chapter of One in a Million and get to work on the sequel (I'm getting there, I promise!) And I hope to get to uploading that tomorrow. This idea just took me by surprise and wouldn't leave me alone!!!! Hope you enjoy it, Please review and tell me what you think!!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance  
**

* * *

"Sonny?" An extremely nervous Chad Dylan Cooper stood in Sonny's doorway timidly.

She turned around and smiled her beaming smile. "Oh, hey Chad! Whatchya standing there for? Come on in."

He smiled back nervously. "I wanted to ask you a question," he said half-whisperingly.

Sonny's heart fluttered. Never one to be shy, she pressed on, "Ask away Chad."

"Will you- uh, erm..." He cleared his throat, "Will you go out with me?" He looked at her expectantly, more scared than Sonny had ever seen him.

"Sure!" she giggled, hugging him tightly.

Chad let out a sigh of relief. "Phew... For a second there I thought you were going to say no, laugh at me and post it on Tween Weekly!"

"That's one active imagination you got there, Chad..."

* * *

"This is never going to work. They hate me. Your cast _hates my guts!_"

"Chad!" Sonny hissed, "It's no big deal, chill out! They'll love you. They're my friends and they'll accept our relationship because that's what good friends do."

"No. No, Sonny, _Sonny! _Oh no... no, no, no," Chad cried as Sonny dragged him by the arm into the prop house.

"Hey guys!" she started, "Chad and I are--"

"Looking for a button!" he interjected.

Sonny shot him a glare before repeating, "Actually, we're--"

"Getting froyo. Anyone want some?"

"We're dating." Sonny blurted out before he could interrupt again. He smiled sheepishly as her cast congratulated them, and Sonny shot him an I-told-you-so look.

* * *

"Here we are!" Chad took her by the hand into a huge fancy restaurant. It was their three-month anniversary.

Sonny could barely breathe. This was the fanciest most A-list place in Hollywood. "This place is--"

Chad panicked, "You hate it don't you? Aw, crap I knew I should have picked somewhere nicer... I'm so sorry Sonny! I'll make it up to you next time I prom-- mmph!" He was cut off by Sonny's mouth on his. She smiled and rolled her eyes, leading him to their reservation.

* * *

"Chad, you know I'll always love you, right?" Sonny and Chad were lying on a hill in a deserted park at midnight, staring at the stars.

Chad sat up suddenly. "Oh my gosh! You're breaking up with me aren't you? Please, Sonny don't do this, we can make it work!"

Sonny chuckled, "Breaking up with you? Hardly. I want to take you to meet my mom."

"Oh," he said blankly. "Do you think she'll like me? Will she ban you from seeing me? Maybe she'll think I'm a good for nothing nobody actor, who's not good enough for her daughter! What if she's right?"

His girlfriend laughed and dug her face deeper into his neck, "There you go again, thinking of the worst thing possible."

* * *

Sonny came out of the bathroom for the fourth time that morning. She showed Chad the little blue negative sign on the pregnancy test. "See, I told you." She whacked his head with it.

"Ew! _Son-ny_ you peed on that..." Chad took the test and frowned, "We still can't be sure, try it again."

"Chad! I am running out of pee." She sat down next to him and said, more soothingly, "We didn't do anything wrong, nothing's going to happen."

"But- But I'm going to be a crap father and you're going to kill me for doing this to you and take our child away and I won't see him or her again until they're eighteen and come looking for me after hating me for never being around. Or, even if you don't I'll end up being a lousy parent and the baby will hate me anyway and social services will have to take it away and--" Chad rambled.

"Chad breathe! It's going to be OK. And for the record, you'd be a terrific parent." She smiled, "There's no one I'd rather have kids with, accidental or otherwise, someday."

Chad smiled a little, "You still have to take another test." He handed her a new box

* * *

Chad walked up on the stage of So Random! Marshall had told him he could make a special announcement at the end of the episode. He was more nervous than he had ever been in his life.

He walked up to Sonny, who was in the middle of the stage, and bent down on one knee. "Sonny Munroe, will you marry me?"

Sonny's eyes started watering. "Oh, Chad..."

He stood up hastily and started to put the ring box back into his jacket. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked! I feel so stupid."

Sonny grabbed his arm, "Are you insane? Of course I'll marry you!"

Chad picked her up and spun her around. The audience cheered.

* * *

Sonny walked down the isle nervously. _Stupid Tawni with her stupid long windy staircase... I can't see Chad until the very end!_ She continued to walk past the crowds of people on Marshall's arm.

She finally reached the end. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw Chad.

He smiled and extended his arm out to her, which she gladly took. "I'm so relieved," she whispered.

Chad smiled a little, "Why?"

"I thought you were going to leave me at the altar!"

Chad smirked, "Typical Sonny. You always think of the worst case scenario..."

* * *

**Thanks for Reading! Please tell me which "scenario" you liked the best (for Chad, cuz Sonny only had one) my favorite was the pregnancy test one =)**

**bye guys!!!!!**

**REVIEW!!!! YAY!!!! and check out One in a Million (chapter tomorrow) (chapter this weekend) (sequel in a few weeks!!!)  
**


End file.
